


One Day

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 学步小破车





	One Day

One Day

那只是，再普通不过的一天。

 

弗朗西斯是个吸血鬼，我这么觉得。  
没错，他是不知廉耻的吸血鬼。顶着光鲜如初的皮囊恬不知耻地活在这世界上，永生不死，在暗处蠢蠢欲动。他的头发是令人厌恶的光滑柔顺，只适合被人扣着脑袋推进淤泥之中。他坐在桌子对面对我微笑，高卢人的面孔。我不知道有没有人计算过他额头的弧度，或者眼睛的纯度。如果他的眼睛就这么从眼眶里脱落坠落到他面前的咖啡里会发生什么呢？吸血鬼会将咖啡一饮而尽，然后再长出一双眼睛。

他的手指瘦削，骨头就像要突破肉皮的束缚一样。他端起咖啡杯执于唇边，勾起卑劣的微笑。  
“我很想你，亲爱的。”  
我大概面无表情地回话：“我也是。”

他直白地看着我，眼神撕裂包裹着我的空气，让我赤裸的全部暴露在他充满欲望的眼睛底下。上帝，他的眼睛还没有变红，还是那伪装的蓝紫色，就好像被圣水洗涤过的污浊物，反过来让圣水变得肮脏不堪。他轻轻舔着嘴角，我明白，他想吞噬我。他要吸干我的热血，让我的青春与全部的美丽变为他的养分。他只热衷于以这副皮囊活下去。  
“抱歉，去一下卫生间。”

放下咖啡杯的时候激荡起的灰尘让我避之不及，他离开了。我低下了头，揪着额前的头发。当我再抬起头的时候，罗莎坐在那里。

“嗨，罗莎。”  
她还是刻板的样子，戴着老气横秋的眼镜：“你必须快逃。他要吸干你的血。”  
我低头晃动杯子：“我不会让他那么做的。”

她又摆出了那副训诫别人的讨厌样子，额头上出现细细的条纹，金色的马尾刹那间变成了庄园剧里太太们高高盘起的发髻：“你以为你能阻止他？吸血鬼就是这么活着的。他们让人拒绝不了，用那杀千刀的眼睛和性爱。”  
“我对你发誓，我只想和他做爱，我不想死在他手下。”

罗莎绿的粘稠的眼睛紧盯着我：“那不会是你和他交往——这个词令我恶心，那不会是你和他厮混两年的理由。”  
我耸了耸肩，挥手唤来侍者。他恭顺地看着我，而我指了指对面的座椅：“一杯玛格丽特。”

侍者看了看那张椅子，然后建议似的开口：“我觉得坐在那儿的那位先生不会喜欢的。”  
开什么玩笑，我明明是给罗莎点的。我没心情去反驳侍者，只是冷淡地说：“一杯玛格丽特。”  
侍者点点头离开，而罗莎还在看我。她直接爬上了桌子，往我的方向挪动。她的头发又变成了双马尾。她的额头抵着我的，就像个该死的母亲。

“死吧，败类。看着吸血鬼吸干你的血，扒掉你的皮，装上满满的精液沉到大西洋吧。”  
她的嘴唇碰上我的，于是刹那间她化作尘埃微粒，被我吸到了肺里。我剧烈地咳嗽几下，想把她再给吐出去。这时候有人的手放在我的背脊上，轻轻捶打。

“你没事吧，亲爱的？”  
他的手碰到了我的脖颈，我顿时想把那一小片皮肤整个撕下去。我看着他，他看着我。然后他回到他的椅子上，侍者正好送上玛格丽特。  
“你为我点的？”他很惊奇。  
我扭开了眼神，不再吭声。

 

他的舌头探进我的口腔，又长又湿热，就像那种想起就让人全身发麻的蟾蜍。毒液被渡入到我的口腔里，突破生物学的限制，麻痹了整个大脑。婊子从余孽未尽的索多玛里跳了出来，拼命地手舞足蹈。等他离开我的口腔，我发现那双蓝紫色的眼睛就像着了火一样。天父，惩戒他吧，他的眼睛变成了罪孽的血红色！  
“你今天真是热情似火。”他伏在我的耳边喘息着说，然后将灼热的吐息传递到我的耳中。就像刻耳柏洛斯一样，赐给我一个面包吧！

他再扒我的衣服，旷日持久，他又要品尝我的身体了。莫名其妙的，他的衣服也掉在了地上。我的手环在他的腰上，无限贴近地拥抱着。他的吻落在嘴角，脸颊，耳侧，脖颈……一路向下。他舔舐我的胸，抚摸，亵玩。我的心脏在浅薄的脂肪下不知疲倦地跳动着，而他就那么漫不经心地舔着。我怕死，我至高无上的主，我怕死。

于是，我就想逃了。但是他将我推到了天鹅绒的大床上，坠入到一个纯白又柔软的虚境之中。我知道，地狱也不肯收纳吸血鬼。于是他们在人世间行走，潜藏在最黑暗的角落， 寻觅着意志不坚定的人。一旦找到，就诱惑他们，然后堕落到这个虚境里，把他们的血吸尽。  
我不想死，可是从来没人能抵抗诱惑。

他在我身上啃咬，发出赞美之声和淫靡爱语，可我只能用惧怕的喘息声回应他。吸血鬼分开了我的腿，然后将炙热的凶器刺入。我抓紧他的身体，在后背上留下明显的血痕。可是吸血鬼的身体从来不留下伤痕。

他在我身上律动，就像每一个活物一样。我的精液射到了他的小腹，可他的精液却射入到了我身体的深处。每次和他做爱之后我都要去医院，他所留下的罪孽之种，如果不清干净，就好像要以我的皮肉为土壤，最后生根发芽。低贱的玫瑰总有一天会刺破我的皮肤，冒出小芽，带着热气腾腾的鲜血与我共存。最后，玫瑰越来越成熟，它的尖刺刺破我的心脏，我成为了玫瑰下的尸体，然后弗朗西斯像品尝一杯红酒一样，让玫瑰的血流进他的体内。

他还在动作，温柔又凶狠。他的牙齿就在我的脖颈来回磨蹭，越来越多的液体进入到体内。我深切地惧怕着，可是精液流到了身体的每一个部分，堵塞了神经的通道，我根本无法抵抗。  
“让我死在这儿，弗朗西斯，求你。”我听见自己这么说。

更灼热的液体像是要烫伤我一样地流出，连柔软的嫩肉都血肉模糊。  
我不想死，主啊，我不想死，这不是我。

我被吸血鬼诱惑了。  
我要被吞噬殆尽了。

 

亚瑟是个巫师，我这么觉得。  
没错，他是神秘莫测的巫师。带着令人无法拒绝的美貌与阴暗，就像一道暗影一样地存活在世间。他光洁的下巴曾被无数迷茫的信徒亲吻，他永无止境的青春美貌就像爱神的阿多尼斯。只是，他是忧郁的，忧郁的盎格鲁-萨克逊人。他们的眼睛就是静止在时间里的一片树叶，没有出生，没有死亡。

我端起咖啡，尝试躲避他那扑面而来的诱惑力：“我很想你，亲爱的。”  
他笑了：“我也是。”

他大概是不知道他的微笑有多动人的，因为那微笑，即使是笑，也带着跨越时光的无望决绝。就像那场亘古难见的女巫捕猎，他有没有用苍白的嘴唇，诅咒所有妄图伤害他的人？  
他的深绿色的眼睛望着我，就像吸收了世界上所有的光。他邀请我走进属于他的黑暗，而他自己却装作疏离。我猛地站起身，有些尴尬地微笑：“抱歉，去一下午卫生间。”

我仓促地离开了，咖啡杯有点猛烈地撞击着桌面。亚瑟能看穿我的一切，我对此深信不疑。可他却不是上帝，他不能引人步入天堂，我只会因为他而有罪。  
我站在镜子前面，笑容立刻垮台，显得无精打采。弗朗索瓦丝站在我身边，对着那面镜子补妆。我哭笑不得。

“嘿，这里可是男厕所。”  
她认真地往柔嫩的脸颊上扑粉：“别担心，小可怜，这儿没人。”

我希望她点根烟，因为我想抽烟，于是她就这么做了。弗朗索瓦丝干脆利落地阖上粉饼，手里夹着一根细细的YSL。她打开水龙头，没有水流出，但是烟已经着了。  
大团的烟雾惬意地渗入我的五感。我们俩并肩对着镜子站着，弗朗索瓦丝还是用手臂环胸的姿态，优雅而又盛气凌人地打量着镜子里的我。

“你必须快逃，他会诅咒你的。”  
我深吸了一口气：“我不会让他那么做的。”

她发出了短促地嘲笑声，眉毛讥讽地扬起。她又对着镜子里我的方向吐出一大口烟，而那迷人的气息就像反弹给我了一样：“你以为你能阻止他？巫师就是这么活着的。他们让人拒绝不了，用那杀千刀的眼睛和性爱。”  
“我对你发誓，我只想和他做爱，我不想死在他手下。”

弗朗索瓦丝奇异的紫色眼睛紧盯着我：“那不会是你和他交往——这个词令我恶心，那不会是你和他厮混两年的理由。”  
我耸了耸肩，示意让她再点一根烟。于是她也就那么做了，大团大团的烟雾让镜子里她的身影模糊不清，而我的脸却清晰异常。她站在那儿没动，可是镜子里的弗朗索瓦丝却侧过身，轻轻抚摸着我的脸。

“看看你，可怜虫，你被下贱的巫师给诱惑了。他们诱惑只是为了诅咒，那种骑在涂油的扫帚上不穿内裤的贱货。他们和魔鬼苟媾和，舔舐山羊的屁股。”  
我默不作声，而她就更加盛气凌人。她松绑系着的长发完全散开，刹那间又变成了贵妇人般的雍容华贵。她没抽完的烟变成了一柄深紫色的折扇，挡住了小半张脸孔。

“死吧，败类。听着巫师淫叫对你刻下诅咒，一辈子活在海底无法逃出吧。”  
她的折扇阖上之后将手臂向前伸去，扇子碰到镜面的一瞬间，她化作尘埃微粒，和还没有弥散的烟气一起被我吸到了肺里。我缓缓地把腐臭的气体吐出，然后拧开水龙头。  
没有火，我用水好好清醒了一下。

我回去的时候，亚瑟剧烈地咳嗽着。我知道他那令人欲罢不能的虚弱。  
“你没事吧，亲爱的？”我把手放在他的背上，轻轻捶打。无意间我碰到了他的脖颈，就像东国的丝绸一样美妙。他看着我，我看着他，他的眼睛就像要把我吞噬殆尽。

我明知这是诱惑。  
我想吻他。

但我回到了座位上，咖啡杯旁边是一杯幽蓝的玛格丽特，杯口上撒了一圈盐。我惊讶地打探着那神秘莫测的蓝色，迟疑地问着：“你为我点的？”  
他扭过头去，没有吭声。完美的侧脸在光芒下暴露出来，这对我而言已经足够。

 

我用力地吻他，几乎就在我触碰到他唇瓣的那一瞬间，他就热情洋溢地回应我。他的眼睛带着氤氲的水汽，我忽然想起来，巫师是没有眼泪的。亚瑟也是不会哭的，他有令人难耐的声音，却从没有露出过哭腔。他是巫师，巫师，与污浊为一体却美丽异常的人。  
他勾住我的舌头，就像要把我的魂魄都勾出来好好诱惑一番。我轻喘着回应：“你今天真是热情似火。”然后舔弄他的耳垂，我想拥有他的每寸身体，或者把我的一切都交给他。

我扒开他的衣服，他喜欢这样，他也往下拽着我的衣服。我每一次都对他的身体感到由衷地吃惊，就像圣水所浸泡过那样无暇，却又像常年居住在黑森林里那样冰冷而苍白。他的手搭在我的腰上，我吻他。我用虔诚又热情的态度向他供奉我一切的欲望，他诱惑我，他成功了。我近乎谦卑地传递着这令人绝望的讯息。

他欲拒还迎地从我的怀里抽离，我们一起倒在天鹅绒的美妙梦境里。他将自己假扮成天使，优雅地抬起手臂，邀请我走进虚无之境，然后在我的身体上刻下永恒的诅咒。可我无能为力，我只能饕餮享用他的身体。  
我本不愿屈服，但没人能够抵抗诱惑。

我啃咬他的每一寸肌肤，将溢美之词犹如赞美诗那样的歌唱。我告诉他我有多想要他，他明白了，他那妖艳的绿眼睛露出满意的神色。我急不可耐地将自己深埋入他的体内，而他的全部都在急不迭地欢迎我。他温吞地接受着我的欲望，诱惑我将生命力化作淫靡的精液射入他的体内。巫师的身体天生漂亮又淫荡不堪，这让我更加想要他。我想让我的精液填满他身体的每一个角落，甚至满溢出来。他的手划过我的后背，传来热辣的痛感。我觉得或许有血流了出来，他的诅咒顺着那道伤口将进入我的血脉。

这想法却让我更加兴奋。于是我更加猛烈地要他，让他浪叫连连，笑得忘乎所以。我比他那滑稽的扫帚和山羊都优秀得多。我想在他身上留下永不磨灭的痕迹，让他永远不能忘记我，因为他诱惑了我，他即将永远拥有我了。

“让我死在这儿，弗朗西斯，求你。”  
他怎么能有那么忧伤又欢乐的眼睛，他怎么能有那么不知满足的声音，他怎么能有那么令人着迷的身体。我在他的眼睛里永久迷失了，因为我被诱惑了。我们的身体就仿佛被惩戒的阳光直射，血肉模糊地交融在了一起。我背上的伤口传来甜蜜的灼痛，我才是真正即将要死在他的身体上的人。他诅咒我了，他要把我打下地狱永恒地受苦了。

我被巫师诅咒了。  
我就要下地狱了。

 

 

弗朗西斯在酒店的服务处叫好了客房服务，他撩了下头发张望时间，亚瑟在一旁看过往的人。  
“我们出去散散步，一个小时后把早饭送到房间。”  
“是，先生。”对方露出程序化的笑容，打量着两个面容出众的男人。起得真早，她笑了笑。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟并肩走出了酒店的门，早晨的阳光才刚刚探了个头。他们维持着一点距离，因为他们都知道，如果碰触到对方的皮肤，晨光会变为烈日，他们将化作一道青烟。

 

弗朗索瓦丝打开了折扇，露出逼人的美目直射着亚瑟。明明没有任何人点烟，亚瑟无端感到一股呛人又性感的烟气。  
弗朗索瓦丝的红唇凑到他的耳畔，冷淡地吐息：“你想要他的身体，还是灵魂？”

“身体。”

 

罗莎推了推那副时间久远的眼镜，坐在弗朗西斯面前的桌子上。她看起来总在忧愁，又在渴望一些什么。弗朗西斯忽然想起来一点什么，但被罗莎的话打断。  
罗莎浓绿的眼睛直逼弗朗西斯，平淡地开口：“你想要他的身体，还是灵魂？”

“身体。”

 

 

那只是，再普通不过的一天。


End file.
